


They Say I Did Something Bad...

by magnusbicon (patrickbrewer)



Series: Drabbles [39]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Episode: s03e13 Beati Bellicosi, Face Punching, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickbrewer/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: He stands, takes a deep, calming breath, and wipes the back of his hands on his pants. Blood soaks into the fabric, but he barely notices, his gaze drawn to Lorenzo’s slow rise into a sitting position.“I should kill you,” Alec says. “He’s dying, and you’re behind it.”





	They Say I Did Something Bad...

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I just really fucking hate Lorenzo Rey.

“Lightwood-”

Knuckles connect with jaw, and his target crumples to the ground, eyelids already slit in near unconsciousness. Alec drops to his knees beside him, bites the inside of his cheek so hard he tastes blood. Swings again.

And again. And again.

Over and over, until he isn’t sure whose blood is covering his fists. There is no one here to hold him back this time, no one yelling for him to stop. 

He can still feel the trembling of Magnus’ body underneath his fingertips, the faint beat of his pulse, the unyielding anger in his gut as the image of his boyfriend’s dazed expression surfaces in his mind. 

He stops. 

Lorenzo coughs beneath him, face already covered in splotchy purple bruises. His eyes are still open, moving frantically across Alec’s face. It almost makes a laugh escape Alec’s throat, but he reigns it in. 

He’s done his job.

He stands, takes a deep, calming breath, and wipes the back of his hands on his pants. Blood soaks into the fabric, but he barely notices, his gaze drawn to Lorenzo’s slow rise into a sitting position. 

“I should kill you,” Alec says. “He’s dying, and you’re behind it.” 

Lorenzo spits onto the carpet, forming a small, red stain beside him. His fingers dig into it, nails scratching against the ground in barely-controlled fury. 

“He knew the risks,” he hisses, “and now you will suffer a terrible fate alongside him for breaking the accords.”

One corner of Alec’s lips curls up in amusement, and he leans down to Lorenzo’s level. “A mass message was sent out five minutes ago, outlining every incompetent move you’ve made since you were voted in as High Warlock.” 

Lorenzo’s face pales beneath his bruises just as a fire message flies into the room. Alec catches it with little trouble, leaning up to read it. 

“Oh, would you look at that,” he says nonchalantly, turning it so Lorenzo can read. “A new High Warlock will be chosen within the hour, and your vote will not be considered.” 

He tilts his head, eyebrow raised as he stares down at Lorenzo for a moment, then he turns, strolling toward the exit. Heavy breaths sound from behind him as Lorenzo attempts to get to his feet. Alec pauses in the doorway and spins around, a cold smile on his face.

“It was a pleasure working with you, Mr. Rey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this in as an edit to address a couple things since I've seen some people talking about this concept of Alec punching Lorenzo. 
> 
> Do I think Alec punching Lorenzo in canon would be a good and proper thing to do? Of _course_ not. He's in a position of power and privilege, and while Lorenzo is a huge ass, assaulting him would be an abuse of that status. That's one of the major reasons all of this conflict is happening now: because Magnus lost his cool with him. 
> 
> I did not write this because I want it to happen in canon. I wrote this because a lot of things about the episode pissed me off, and Lorenzo played a big role in that. 
> 
> I swear, y'all, it's really not that deep. This is basically a crack fic. I used it to vent my frustration, and I get that it may have come off as something serious, but it's really not. 
> 
> I love Diplomatic Alec™, and I'm glad that he is handling things in a more respectful manner.


End file.
